The Survey
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca's too nervous to talk to her crush so Amy does some scoping for her.


**The Survey**

Beca sighed at the sound of a knock on her door and set the book she was reading down on her bed before getting up to open it. She allowed Amy to push past her and enter the room.

"You've been locked up in here for almost a week now," Amy stated. "What are you planning in here?" The blonde looked around and noticed a stack of books on Beca's desk. "And why do you have so many books?"

"I'm reading them," Beca answered.

Amy laughed and turned to face her friend, smile falling when she realized that Beca was serious. She scrunched up her face in disgust. "Reading for what? That's what we have movies for." Amy picked up a book and looked at the back of it before flipping through the pages.

Beca snatched the book from her friend and tossed it back on her desk. "I'm reading for fun. It broadens my horizon or whatever."

Amy smirked and looked at Beca knowingly. "Who's the girl?"

Beca sighed and moved to sit down on her bed. "Chloe… she works at the on-campus bookstore."

"And you buy books to what? Not seem like a creeper walking around the bookstore staring at her?" Amy asked, amused.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I buy them to have a reason to talk to her. She tells me about books, I buy them and go back and talk to her about them."

"Why don't you just tell her you like her?" Amy asked.

Beca gestured to herself. "I'm socially awkward and so not her type."

"You won't know unless you make a move. What's the worst that can happen?" Amy picked up a book and dropped it back to the desk. "You stop reading?"

Beca groaned and had to stop herself from stomping her feet in frustration. "You don't understand. She's out of my league. I'll embarrass myself if I ask her out. I don't even know if she's gay."

Amy pulled Beca up from the bed. "I'll do some recon. Scope her out for you."

Beca shook her head. "That's okay. Thanks, though."

"I can go to the bookstore and look for her myself," Amy said. "That'll probably draw more attention."

"Fine," Beca muttered. "Just don't be obvious and weird. I really like her, Amy."

"It doesn't matter if you really like her if you're not going to do anything about it, Becs." Amy exited the room with Beca following behind her.

* * *

Beca was standing in the bookstore, hiding behind a shelf with Amy while Chloe finished up a conversation with someone.

"All right, you go have a seat," Amy said to Beca. "I'm just going to ask her some questions."

"Nothing obvious," Beca said, still nervous about this whole thing.

"No worries," Amy assured her. "I've got this."

Beca reluctantly left Amy to continue on with what she was set on doing and hoped that Amy remembered to leave her name out of her conversation with Chloe.

Amy stepped out from the isle she was in and moved towards the redhead that Beca had told her was Chloe.

Chloe smiled at the blonde. "Hi, do you need help with something?"

"I do," Amy answered. "I'm doing a survey and I just need you to answer some questions."

Chloe smiled. "Oh, sure! What do you want me to fill out?"

"It's a verbal survey. I store all my information here." Amy tapped her temple. "So, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one," Chloe answered. "My birthday just passed, actually. It was a week ago and I still feel slightly hung-over."

Amy laughed. "That's how you know it was a good one. Gender?"

Chloe frowned, unsure of why she was asked a question that had an obvious answer.

"Don't want to make assumptions." Amy lowered her voice before speaking again. "It's getting harder and harder to tell nowadays."

"Female," Chloe finally responded.

"Favorite hobbies?"

"I like to do a lot of things but my number one is singing. I'm even a part of the Barden Bellas. You should come and see us. We have a lot of fun."

"A cappella? Impressive." Amy knew Beca would love the fact that Chloe was into music. "Sexual orientation and relationship status?"

"If I have to put a label on it, then bisexual," Chloe answered. "And single."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Single? What's wrong with you? Do you have weird tendencies? You seem like a girl who has something off about her. I mean, all that perk doesn't come without a downside."

"I've been told I talk a lot," Chloe offered with a shrug.

After deeming Chloe sane, Amy decided to be honest with the redhead. "Okay, so there's not really a survey."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out," Chloe said, good-naturedly. "What's really going on?"

"My friend has a crush on you and I wanted to scope you out for her," Amy explained. "She's sitting in the lounge area."

Chloe glanced over at the lounge area and saw a familiar brunette sitting on one of the beanbags, looking down at the floor. "Beca?"

"Yeah, she's shy and awkward," Amy explained. "She wants to talk to you about more than just books but doesn't know how."

Chloe smiled and gestured over to the brunette. "I should go talk to her."

"That's a good idea," Amy said. "My work here is done."

The blonde walked off and Chloe went over to where Beca was. She sat down on the beanbag beside Beca, catching the brunette's attention.

Beca's eyes widened when she realized that Chloe was beside her. "Chloe, hey… hi."

Chloe smiled. "Hey, Beca. What are you doing over here?"

"Um, I was just… relaxing," Beca answered.

Chloe grinned. "Your friend is funny."

Beca feigned ignorance. "My friend?"

Chloe nudged Beca. "Yeah, your friend. She told me that you have a crush on me."

"Amy likes to say things… none of it should be taken seriously," Beca rushed out.

Chloe looked amused by Beca's deer-caught-in-headlights look. "So you don't like me?"

Beca opened her mouth but then closed it. "I, um…" Beca sighed and decided to just go with the truth. "I do like you and I totally understand if that's not reciprocated. I just think you're really cool."

"Well, I think you're really cool too," Chloe said.

Beca smiled, stunned by the admission. "Yeah?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah."

"So, um… you'll think about maybe going on a date with me?" Beca asked. Chloe shook her head, causing Beca's heart to drop. "You meant you think I'm cool in a friendly way, right? I'm such an idiot. I'm sor-,"

"Hey," Chloe placed a hand on Beca's knee. "I meant that I won't think about it because I already know the answer is yes. I'd love to go on a date with you, Beca."

Beca blushed, embarrassed about her rambling but she was beyond happy that Chloe had agreed to go on a date with her. "I guess I should let you get back to work."

Chloe removed her name tag and made a show of getting more comfortable on the beanbag. "My shift actually ended a few minutes ago."

Beca smiled and the two launched into conversation that had them sitting in the bookstore for hours.


End file.
